


Fate Brought Me to This Loft

by Shipper_trash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/O Dynamics, AU: everyone is human, AU:the loft is in NY, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Hale&Hale Corp., Hales are rich af, Hales live in NY, Jennifer/Derek, Kate/Derek - Freeform, LMAO, M/M, Manipulations, Omega Stiles, Paige/Derek, Past Relationships, Sheriff Noah is back in BH tho, Stalking, Stiles POV, Stiles has a shitty dating record, Stiles/Matt - Freeform, Stiles/OMC - Freeform, also Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, also past relationships for Derek, neighbours Sterek, neither are mentioned, not BH, she's the niece, so does Derek, these are too many tags for a small fic, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: Derek asks Stiles to move into the loft with him. Will Stiles agree?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Fate Brought Me to This Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooo I am back!!! Sorry to those waiting for me to update [Young Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817822), but I still need to flesh out my other WIP, and well. Writing random scenes help. So here is one of them!! (Honestly, not all of them are coherent and frankly I envy y'all who don't have to read my other messes). 
> 
> Anyways. Go ahead and read! And hopefully enjoy <3

The loft looked better than the last time he'd seen it. Considering the fact that the last time had been when the building was still being built, it wasn't a big change. He glared at the man beside him, urging with his unusual silence the truth to their reason of being here. It worked; as much as Derek liked to air that Stiles' non-stop chattering habit annoyed him, his Alpha is a sap and a liar, who loves his voice and literally hates it when his Omega is silent for a long time ('long time' being more than five minutes). It either means Stiles is stressed, has done something stupid, or that Derek's in trouble. Derek, of course, hates all the above reasons. 

“Uh,” but damn if his Alpha doesn't look downright adorable with his pink ears. How can someone be so hot and sexy _and_ adorable at the same time? Stiles' heart melted a little at the sight. Although the big hole in the wall behind Derek's head kept his mouth shut still. “I was thinking… this could be ours?” 

“ _What_?” He did not squeak. Shut up. “Like, our house, as in, I move in with you, with all my stuff. With yours. In your house. But like, also my house. Together?”

Derek rolled his eyes at him like this wasn't a big deal. “Yes, Stiles. I think you know the concept very well in theory, now do you want to practice it?” 

He wanted to yell yes. His Alpha's dry humour has been a very big reason that he'd been interested, not to say his looks and damn those smiles he gets when he's reading a scene in a book that is particularly happy. For all intents and purposes, Stiles should say yes, he's pretty sure he's been falling in love since the time he saw Derek and his niece dance together at Erica and Boyd's wedding. Actually, since before that... But shouldn't he think about this rationally? He's always been one to fall in love quickly with someone, and it shows in his past relationships. Heather has been the only one he's been with and who is still someone he happily thinks about, unlike Matt and Kyle, who are best forgotten. But then, he needs every bit of intel.

Matt had been his boyfriend for a year, and they'd broken up because they were going to different colleges. Stiles was sure that the creep would follow him; he'd managed to stalk him, at least. Stiles' guts do hate him. In the end, any all good memories with Matt that he had of them together was forever tainted by that. But it was his own fault, he hadn't listened to his dad and friends that Matt was a psycho and obsessive. Beautiful smiles and sappy words have always been his undoing. That, and teenage hormones. 

Kyle is a whole different story. Before Derek came in his life, he was pretty sure Kyle Trainor would be it; they'd been together for three years, from Stiles' second college year to his last. Kyle had even asked him to move in with him; it was only when Lydia, Scott and Allison all told him his relationship with Kyle was toxic did he see reason and broke up with the guy. He hadn't even noticed how he'd been manipulated into spending less time with his own friends and more with Kyle's; it was a gradual thing, and none of his friends had noticed, all busy with their own college lives. It was only after they stepped out of that part of their life and Stiles lived with Kyle for three months that he realised what was happening. 

Meeting Derek as his neighbour in his new building on the other side of the town was maybe fate's way of making his life better. He had yet to start a job anyways, living off of Kyle and his articles' money, so moving out wasn't a problem. He should have seen that for what it was; it wasn't helping, it was manipulating him into staying with Kyle.

Once he settled in his new apartment, he found a job as a temporary PA for Laura Hale in Hale&Hale Corp. through his hot neigbour, who was tired of listening to his sister bitch about not being able to function properly alone, and who was kind enough to help someone out who he barely knew. That had sealed the deal for Stiles. Derek's kindness piqued his interest, and for once he felt life was going to be good. Turned out he was right then. 

Being with Derek is right. He has one year of friendship and two years of dating to prove it.

He came to a decision fairly fast. Derek is nothing like his past relationships, he's in fact even better than anyone his imagination could conjure up. The Alpha is sweet, kind, honest, funny and just the right amount of asshole; he matches him in his sass and snarks. Not to mention, he's pretty good in bed. 

Looping his hands behind Derek's neck, he kisses his nose first, then pulls his boyfriend into a gentle kiss. “Yes,” he breathes into the air between them once they seperate, their foreheads touching each other's. Derek's blinding smile is all he gets to see for a hot second before he is thrown over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. “What the hell, Der!” 

He doesn't get an answer until he is carried inside the loft more and thrown into a mattress he hadn't seen before. “We need to christen our new home then,” 

“I'm not doing it in this dusty place, I have standards.” He insists, but it is futile. Derek descends on him like a man starved, in the way he does when he's been on edge for days about something. Whether it's anger on someone who has been badmouthing his family and friends, nervousness at the next big presentation he has to do as the Manager for his department, or sadness at not being able to buy the perfect toy for his niece before it was sold out, it always ended with some fantastic sex. Well, this means that his boyfriend has been planning this for days, and this? This just proves his decision is correct.

Any reason to make Derek happy like this is correct. How can a reaction as beautiful as this be any indication to a bad descision?

The asshole that he is, Derek laughs once he is done sucking a dozen hickeys on his neck. Stiles glares at the ass-cupping that punctuates Derek's point. “Hmm, little Stiles says otherwise,” 

“You're hot,” he counters, and pulls his Alpha back down. 

They don't leave the loft until it is well after dinner time and they've missed the bi-monthly dinner with Derek's parents, and have missed at least six calls in total. 

Stiles feels no shame. And neither does Derek, at least until they have to stutter out the reason to Mr. and Mrs. Hale. over the phone. 

Stiles doesn't care. He's got Derek by his side, a home to look forward to share with, and a whole life to spend with the man he loves. And oh, right. 

"Derek?" he turns to his boyfriend just as he's unlocking his apartment, pausing to say what he intends to. 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you," 

Derek turns to him, wide-eyed. It might seem weird to others that they haven't said these words before, but they both have a past, and while not at all similar, it hurts all the same. 

"I am glad that I moved to this exact apartment on that shitty day," he continues, resuming opening his door. Derek finds his shoulder just as he's about to enter, and turns him around. 

"I am glad too." Derek doesn't say the words, he's not ready yet; Stiles understands. How can he not? And he _knows_ Derek loves him. It's evident in the way Derek kisses him, holds him. It's evident in the fact that even though he's been hurt so much by others, he's still taken the first step to up their relationship. 

Derek doesn't need to say them, because Stiles knows. Just like he knows that there's no world where Stiles Stilinski will not love Derek Hale, or that Derek Hale will not love Stiles Stilinski. 


End file.
